


duyên muộn

by amysnarrowalley



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Business Man Choi Seungcheol, Drama & Romance, He is adopted but what the matter?, Jeonghan for some reason have no hope in love, Kindergarten Teacher Yoon Jeonghan, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Park Jihoon/Park Woojin, Of course Seungcheol is rich af, Park Woojin as Jeongcheol's kid, Possessive Choi Seungcheol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysnarrowalley/pseuds/amysnarrowalley
Summary: ❝ yêu thương độ ba mươi... ❞





	duyên muộn

Duyên đến với Jeonghan muộn, muộn lắm.

Bản thân vốn đã vẹn ba mươi được độ mấy năm, ấy thế mà bên cạnh Jeonghan vẫn vắng một bóng hình. Jeonghan không yêu ai, có thể vì anh không thích, cũng có thể vì sợ. Yêu nhiều, đau nhiều, thế nên đâm ra sợ, sợ bị bỏ rơi, sợ cái cảm giác ngột ngạt khó thở của những mảnh tình tàn lụi.

Tuổi ba mươi mà, còn ngây thơ và trong trắng thế nào được nữa. Jeonghan cũng từng bước qua được vài mối quan hệ, lần nào cũng kéo dài rất lâu nhưng chưa bao giờ là trọn vẹn.

Lần đầu là khi anh còn học cấp ba, thời điểm ấy thì dường như không ai là không yêu, tiền bối lớp trên, cậu trai trong đội bóng rổ, bạn cùng bàn,... đều làm nên những dào dạt rung động. Jeonghan cũng có cho mình một mối tình âm thầm, đó là với người ngồi trước anh hai bàn, dãy giữa của lớp đại số mỗi bốn giờ ba mươi phút chiều thứ tư, một cậu trai cao to, da ngăm đen và ưa nhìn. May mắn thay là cậu ta cũng thích anh, từ cái lần anh dịu dàng giảng lại cho cậu ta một bài lượng giác đến giờ anh vẫn còn nhớ rõ từng dấu cộng trừ. Thế rồi sau lễ tốt nghiệp, cậu ta rời đi theo cái nghiệp diễn viên. Có đôi lúc anh vẫn nghe thấy tiếng các cô bé tíu tít khen ngợi một diễn viên Kim nào đó anh từng quen, và thỉnh thoảng thì gặp lại cậu ta lúc tám giờ tối trên màn ảnh thanh xuân, cũng đã vài lần Jeonghan đọc được những bài báo viết về cậu ta, rồi anh chợt hiểu ra, rằng mình của khi ấy, lấy gì mà níu giữ người kia khỏi cái tham vọng cao vời, lấy gì mà sánh với những bộ quần áo là lượt và các căn hộ hạng sang, với hàng ngàn gương mặt mới lạ cho cậu ta thỏa sức lựa chọn. Chua chát là thế rồi cũng nguội lạnh, nhưng chưa bao giờ Jeonghan quên, khi ấy anh đã khóc nức nở và nghẹn ngào đến dường nào khi cậu ta đặt vào tay anh giấy báo của trường điện ảnh rồi nói lời chia tay, cụt ngủn. Đó là lần đầu tiên Jeonghan đau, vì tình.

Người thứ hai Jeonghan yêu là một cậu trai người Trung làm cùng công ty. Đến Hàn Quốc công tác, cậu ta được bổ nhiệm vào vị trí trưởng phòng còn thiếu ở bộ phận của Jeonghan. Và cả hai dần tìm hiểu sau hai tháng cậu ta chuyển đến. Người đó là Moon Junhwi, thật ra là Wen Junhui, nhưng Jeonghan thích thú với cái tên đậm chất Hàn của cậu ta hơn. Mối tình văn phòng chẳng bao giờ lãng mạn được, thế nhưng cái cách cậu ta chiều chuộng Jeonghan vẫn tạo cho anh đôi chút gì đó bay bổng và mơ mộng. Thế rồi tất cả đã chấm dứt khi gia đình cậu ta chẳng thể nào chấp nhận một kẻ không môn đăng hộ đối như Jeonghan. Junhui phải về trung quốc, tập làm quen với những đêm không còn những ngón tay mảnh dẻ của Jeonghan luồn sâu trong mái tóc, và tiếng ngâm nga khe khẽ của anh thầm thì bên tai, quên những đĩa bánh gạo còn ngút khói bên chai soju ba ngàn won của sông Hàn rực gió. Cứ thế mà quên, quên dễ dàng như một chuyện cỏn con sau làn nước mắt tuôn như mưa ngày tiễn đưa nơi sân bay, kết thúc một chuỗi những quan tâm bằng vẻn vẹn một tin báo bình an.

Rồi Jeonghan cũng quên đi cuộc tình cay đắng năm đó, và lại gầy dựng một tình yêu mới với cậu hàng xóm khi anh đã tròn hăm sáu, mối tình mang tên Hong Jisoo. Đó là những chuỗi ngày bình yên nhất của đời Jeonghan khi người kia phù hợp với anh từ hoàn cảnh đến tính cách. Hàng hà những buổi hò hẹn chốn thư viện lúc ba giờ chiều, và ly Americano đá lạnh kề cạnh cốc ca cao nóng mềm mại những viên marshmallow khiến cho Jeonghan như tin tưởng vô cùng vào thứ tình cảm chín đượm này. Jeonghan thích cái cách người kia cười với anh, nhè nhẹ, để lộ ra đôi gò má cao, và mái tóc màu bưởi phất phơ trong gió khi cả hai băng qua bên kia đường, yêu những cái nắm tay vụng trộm cũng khiến trời đêm trở nên ấm áp. Nhưng rồi tất cả cũng qua, khi Jeonghan nghe thấy những lời xì xầm bàn tán về các mối tình đã qua của người đó, vì đã từng yêu những người còn tuyệt vời hơn thế, sao giờ đây lại dính với một Jeonghan chẳng có gì nổi bật. Biết mình chẳng thể nào chịu nổi những giọt nước mắt chảy ngược ấy nữa, Jeonghan quyết định nói ra tất cả những gì người đời thêu dệt, thẳng thắn và dứt khoát, mong tìm thấy chút gì đó an ủi và hứa hẹn nơi người kia, để anh có thể vững tâm nắm chặt lấy tay cậu suốt quãng đời còn lại. Nhưng thái độ thờ ơ đến vô cảm của Jisoo đã giết chết những mầm yêu vừa nhú lên trong lòng Jeonghan. Anh dứt áo ra đi trong sự kiêu ngạo của người kia, rằng anh sẽ sớm trở lại như những kẻ Jisoo từng yêu. Khi ấy, Jeonghan chợt nhận ra, tình cảm là của mình, mình còn không giữ, lấy gì ngăn người ta không được nhúng tay. Sau hơn ba tháng chia xa, Jisoo có gọi điện hỏi anh đang ở đâu, quay về đi rồi cậu sẽ tha lỗi, nhưng Jeonghan chỉ cười, rồi anh bảo, anh mệt rồi, yêu một người không đáng để yêu, ừ thì, tình cảm là của mình, của riêng mình, nên tự cho mình cái quyền từ bỏ vậy.

___

Ngày mới ra trường, vì kinh tế gia đình khó khăn, Jeonghan phải nai lưng tăng ca cho một công ty có tiếng, vì nhà bố mất sớm, mẹ nay đã lớn tuổi còn em trai vẫn đang học đại học. Chuyện học trái ngành cũng vì thế, Jeonghan chọn kế toàn dù anh chán ghét vô cùng mấy con số nhạt nhẽo, và chẳng thích thú gì việc cứ ngồi cả ngày trên bàn vi tính, giữa bốn bức tường cao kín trần. Nhưng giờ thì khác rồi, em trai đã ổn định xong công việc và gia đình, mẹ cũng đã có thể thảnh thơi sống và hưởng thụ nhờ tiền tiết kiệm dư dả trong ngân hàng, Jeonghan quyết định chuyển về sống tại Busan. Anh cũng từ chức tại công ty cũ, thay vào đó, anh nhàn hạ làm việc cho một công ty nhỏ gần nhà, và dành thời gian cho một ước mơ mà Jeonghan cố chấp bỏ quên đã lâu, dạy trẻ. Jeonghan yêu trẻ con hơn hết, anh thích cái cách chúng sống thật hạnh phúc và vô tư giữa muôn ngàn yêu thương, thích cái sự hiếu động và tiếng nói cười líu lo. Trời phú cho Jeonghan cái chất giọng ngọt ngào, một gương mặt sáng và hiền hòa, vì thế mà anh luôn được bọn trẻ yêu mến chỉ sau vài lần tiếp xúc, vì đó mà cái niềm ước mơ được chăm sóc và dạy bảo chúng của anh ngày càng thêm mãnh liệt.

Jeonghan tìm đến một viện mồ côi gần nhà, hỏi về việc mình có thể giúp dạy các bé học chữ và đàn hát vào những buổi chiều thứ hai tư sáu, và cả ngày chủ nhật. Các sơ ban đầu còn khá do dự về việc một chàng trai trẻ với mái tóc chấm vai đột ngột đến xin làm tình nguyện, nhưng dần dà cũng thôi đề phòng mà sớm đón nhận trái tim ấm áp này. Lũ trẻ cũng quý mến anh vô cùng. Chưa điều gì có thể làm Jeonghan thư thái hơn việc hòa mình cùng chúng, đùa giỡn với chúng, dạy chúng hát những bài đồng dao anh vốn thuộc lòng từ bé. Nhà trẻ như một khoảng lặng của tâm hồn, nơi Jeonghan bộc lộ sâu kín nhất những gì anh có, là vô tư và tiếng cười trong cuộc đời chẳng mấy niềm vui của anh. Suy cho cùng, người ta vẫn thèm tiếng cười con trẻ hơn cả ở cái tuổi tam tuần, cái tuổi đã yên bề gia thất.

___

Hôm ấy là một ngày gió lớn, Busan gần biển, cũng chẳng lạ gì khi người ta sớm đón những cơn gió còn mặt chát hơi muối từ biển cả. Chỉ là trời dường như muốn nổi bão, những đám mây đen kịt đủ mọi hình thù vần vũ trên bầu trời, và nhiệt độ hạ xuống nhanh chóng. Rồi những cơn mưa lâm râm dần thêm nặng hạt, trút xuống như xối, đất trời tối tăm hẳn. Tiếc thay cho một buổi tiệc vui, sinh nhật của Jeonghan được các sơ và lũ trẻ cất công chuẩn bị như ảm đạm đi trước cái tàn của nền trời. Bài hát sinh nhật được các bé cùng hòa giọng trong tiếng dương cầm vốn đã cũ như muốn át tiếng mưa lộp bộp. Ít ra vẫn không cô đơn, vẫn còn tìm thấy được niềm vui, Jeonghan nghĩ vậy, khi anh đang ôm trong lòng một bé con mới vừa chập chững đi những bước đầu đời. Bé con ấy là Woojin, em vào đây cùng lúc với Jeonghan, chính anh là người tìm thấy em tím ngắt nằm ngay cửa nhà trẻ ba tháng trước. Xung quanh là những gương mặt ngây thơ khác, các em nhìn anh chằm chằm, như muốn tìm kiếm chút tia ngạc nhiên của anh trước món quà bất ngờ này. Jeonghan chỉ biết đáp lại các em bằng một nụ cười hiền từ muôn thuở, nhưng khóe mắt long lanh vẫn bán đứng anh trước một bước. Lũ trẻ nhanh nhạy vô cùng, và từng cái ôm cứ thế lần lượt phủ lấy anh. Các sơ vẫn còn thúc giục Jeonghan thổi nến và cắt bánh, trước khi sáp nến chảy hết xuống mặt kem xốp. Đôi tay chắp lại trước ngực như đang cầu nguyện, rồi Jeonghan nhanh chóng làm như những gì được bảo. Cầu gì ư, chính anh cũng không biết, cứ nhắm mắt lại thế, và biết bao thầm kín nơi trái tim, Jeonghan để mặc cho chúng lên tiếng. Có lẽ là một gia đình nhỏ, một căn nhà thơm mùi cơm tối, một chiếc giường đôi ấm áp, trong đêm tối, tiếng em bé khóc ré, và Jeonghan sẽ vội vàng chạy ngay sang phòng bên cạnh, cất giọng dỗ dành, rồi anh lại quay về phòng, rúc người vào vòng tay người còn ngủ say kia, tiếp tục một đêm ngọt ngào.

Đêm qua Jeonghan có nhận được cuộc gọi của mẹ, một lời chúc mừng và đôi lời trách móc Jeonghan mãi không chịu về nhà, kể cả mấy ngày lễ lớn hay sinh nhật cũng không thấy được mặt con. Qua điện thoại, Jeonghan nghe thấy tiếng em dâu khẽ chào chồng, rồi tiếng cháu anh vui vẻ đu lên cổ ba nó, kể rằng hôm nay ở trường nó đã học những gì, làm quen được bao nhiêu bạn. Anh nghe tiếng em trai chào mẹ, chợt hỏi cơm hôm nay mẹ nấu gì mà từ xa con đã ngửi thấy thơm phức, mẹ lại cười, không có con dâu ra đón thì nào có ngon được như vậy. Rồi khi nhận ra anh đang ở bên kia điện thoại, thằng nhóc, vẫn như những ngày xa xưa, đùa một câu, "Dạo này khỏe không ông anh?" Jeonghan đáp lại nó bằng tiếng cười nhàn nhạt bao đời vẫn thế, nói chuyện đôi ba câu lại dặn nó thay anh chăm sóc mẹ cho tốt, mẹ mà sụt cân nào anh đè ra đánh đòn, nó cười, hào sảng và vui sướng khi người anh nó vẫn như ngày nào nó còn nhỏ. Tiếng mẹ loáng thoáng từ trong ra vọng ra, khen ngợi con trai con dâu có hiếu lắm, mẹ cũng vui, chỉ còn con là mẹ lo. Không khí thoáng trùng, như biết mình lỡ lời, mẹ lại nói cho qua chuyện, dặn thêm vài câu bảo anh giữ gìn sức khỏe rồi cúp máy.

Chuyện Jeonghan thích đàn ông, cả nhà ai cũng biết. Có lẽ vì hồi bé cả nhà ba người nương tựa lẫn nhau, nên chuyện gì của hai anh em, mẹ cũng đều hiểu cả. Mẹ chưa từng trách móc hay ghét bỏ anh, chỉ lo, rằng chuyện đó sẽ làm anh khổ. Mà có lẽ khổ thật, vì cái đường tình của anh lận đận quá. Thành ra mẹ ít khi thúc anh lập gia đình, cùng lắm chỉ thủ thỉ, "Mẹ sợ con cô đơn, nhỡ sau này mẹ có bề gì..." Jeonghan chưa từng trách mẹ lo xa, vì đó là bản năng của người làm mẹ. Lý do vì sao Jeonghan chuyển đi, mẹ biết rõ, ấy vậy mà chỉ tỏ ra vui mừng vì ít nhất Jeonghan còn sống vì bản thân, vẫn biết đi tìm kiếm thanh thản. Jeonghan biết mình không thể cho mẹ được một đứa cháu trai trưởng, cũng chẳng cho mẹ cái cảm giác được nhìn thấy hai đứa con an yên bên gia đình. Vì biết bao cái duyên của Jeonghan cứ dang dở, quanh đi quẩn lại vẫn cô đơn, dẫu cho anh có yêu hết lòng. Nhưng Jeonghan biết sâu trong anh vẫn chờ đợi, đợi duyên đến.

Tiếng sấm chớp kéo ngang bầu trời kéo anh khỏi dòng suy nghĩ. Jeonghan kẹt lại nhà trẻ bởi cơn mưa đương còn nặng hạt, và gió vẫn thổi như muốn cuốn theo tất cả. Việc anh ngủ lại nơi đây cũng chẳng có gì lạ nữa, những ngày đầu tiên ở nhà trẻ, Woojin sốt cao không muốn xa anh, Jeonghan đành ở lại, nghỉ giấc trên chiếc chõng con kê sát cánh cửa sổ nhìn ra sân trước, đến giờ vẫn thế. Tiệc tàn và bọn trẻ đã ngủ hết cả. Jeonghan khó ngủ, có lẽ cái suy nghĩ đã ba mươi mà vẫn cô đơn cứ khiến Jeonghan thao thức. Đưa mắt nhìn ra khoảng sân ngoài cửa, cành cây trơ trọi yếu ớt lung lay trong gió như nhắc Jeonghan về một tương lai cô độc sắp đến. Chớp lại lóe, nhưng sao ánh sáng ấy vẫn còn mãi, soi rạng cả mảng sân lớn. Rồi Jeonghan nhận ra, đó không phải chớp, mà là ánh đèn xe hơi đang rọi vào sân.

Từ cánh cửa xe hơi, một bóng đen bước xuống, cả cơ thể Jeonghan căng thẳng. Anh trước giờ vốn yếu ớt, qua được môn thể dục suốt thời đi học hoàn toàn là nhờ vào điểm chuyên cần và tích cực. Những việc là người đàn ông duy nhất ở đây nhắc nhở Jeonghan phải mạnh mẽ, chi ít là cho những thiên thần say giấc trong kia. Người kia sộc thẳng vào hiên nhà trẻ dưới làn mưa xối xả, tay anh ta gấp rút gõ lên cánh cửa đóng chặt. Từ nơi cửa sổ, Jeonghan bật đèn hiên, nói vọng ra, "Anh là ai? Đến đây có chuyện gì?"

Người kia có vẻ thoáng giật mình, rồi cũng đáp lại lời anh, "Làm ơn cho tôi trú mưa một đêm. Tôi có việc phải đi Ilsan, nhưng mưa lớn quá, và tôi chẳng thể tiếp tục chạy xe trong thời tiết thế này." Bán tín bán nghi, Jeonghan đành hỏi, "Có thể đưa chứng minh thư hay bất kỳ giấy tờ gì để tôi kiểm tra được không?"

Người kia tiến gần đến cửa sổ nơi Jeonghan ngồi, gương mặt anh ta hoàn toàn lộ rõ trong ánh đèn mờ ảo nơi hiên nhà. Trạc tuổi anh, Jeonghan nghĩ vậy, một người đàn ông chững chạc và vô cùng sõi đời, có thành công và danh tiếng, là những gì Jeonghan thấy được trên gương mặt người kia. Nhưng người đó cũng không hẳn có ý xấu, Jeonghan đã nghe đủ lâu những gì anh ta nói, nhìn đủ sâu vào đôi mắt đó để chắc chắn như thế. Việc bao lần bị lừa dối trong tình cảm có lẽ đã khiến anh nhanh nhạy trong chuyện đọc vị người khác. Người kia lục lọi đâu đó trong túi áo, lôi ra một chiếc ví da, từ ngăn hai, anh ta lấy ra chứng minh thư và một danh thiếp nhỏ rồi đưa chúng cho Jeonghan qua khe cửa đã ghỉ sét. "Choi Seungcheol, sinh năm 1995, kinh doanh" là những gì quan trọng Jeonghan cần biết từ người kia. Vẫn từ ô cửa sổ, Jeonghan nói vội, "Anh đợi một chút để tôi đi mở cửa."

Tiếng then cửa kêu lạch cạch, rồi người kia bước vào, áo khoác anh ta chỉ vương chút nước mưa nhưng lại lạnh lẽo vô cùng. Người đó cởi áo khoác, và Jeonghan đưa tay nhận lấy như phản xạ, treo nó lên chỗ mắc áo sát cửa. Jeonghan nhanh chóng đóng cửa lại, rồi anh từ tốn dẫn gã vào trong, mời Seungcheol ngồi xuống ghế sô pha, Jeonghan pha liền một cốc ca cao nóng. Đặt ly nước còn bốc khói lên bàn, Jeonghan ngồi xuống ở phía đối diện gã. Mái tóc Seungcheol vuốt ngược, để lộ ra gương mặt đẹp hoàn mỹ, đường chân mày ngang tàn điểm tô trên đôi mắt sâu thẳm, xương hàm sắc nét, cần cổ cao ngạo hờ hững trong lớp áo cổ lọ đen, ẩn hiện lớp cơ bắp săn chắc ngay bên dưới. Nhưng với Jeonghan, gã chỉ đẹp, anh đã quá cái tuổi yêu đương bằng mắt rồi, anh chọn tình cảm là điều cần để chắc chắn cho cả nửa đời còn lại. Trong tiếng mưa còn ào ạt, Jeonghan cất tiếng, "Anh có mệt không? Tôi dọn chỗ nghỉ cho anh nhé?" Có chút ngạc nhiên hiện lên trong đôi mắt của Seungcheol mà chính Jeonghan cũng chẳng hiểu vì sao. Rồi gã đáp, vẫn bằng cái chất giọng trầm khàn ấy, "Không cần đâu, phiền anh quá, tôi chỉ cần trú lại đến khi trời hết mưa rồi sẽ đi ngay." Một nụ cười xã giao được trưng ra, tiếp theo đó là một câu hỏi thăm nhát gừng, "Anh làm việc ở đây sao?"

"À không, tôi chỉ làm tình nguyện thôi, nhưng cũng có thể coi là làm việc, vì một nửa thời gian tôi dành hết ở đây rồi." Jeonghan cười, nét mặt dịu dàng hơn nhiều khi anh nói về nhà trẻ này. "Ừ. Ngoài trời mưa lớn quá, thật may là vẫn còn anh cho tôi trú, nếu không chắc đêm nay tôi chỉ biết ở ngoài xe chịu lạnh."

"Vâng, chỗ này không phải khu du lịch, hình như cũng chẳng có khách sạn, cái gần nhất cũng phải đi đến tận nửa kia của Busan. Vốn bình thường thì tôi cũng không ở đây, chỉ là hôm nay mưa quá mà tôi lại không ngủ được." Tiếng anh vang lên nhẹ nhàng giữa đêm, dịu dàng như một bản đàn, có lẽ là night of a piano vậy. Chợt, Seungcheol thấy biết bao mệt mỏi gã kìm nén như muốn bùng nổ, mi mắt gã chùng xuống. Nhưng Seungcheol không muốn ngừng cuộc trò chuyện này lại, có gì đó đang thúc đẩy gã làm quen với người này, thứ gì đó gã đã chôn giấu từ rất lâu, từ ngày gã khoác lên vai mình cái trọng trách nặng nề cha gã để lại, gã đáp, "Hên cho tôi thật đấy! Tôi cũng không nghĩ mưa lại tới đột ngột còn nặng hạt thế này." Đương nhiên gã hiểu, đây là Busan, vùng biển phía đông. Seungcheol nhìn vào người đang ngồi bên kia mặt bàn kính, một gương mặt vẫn còn trẻ trung vô cùng, người kia rất đẹp, có lẽ là vào độ hai mươi hoặc hơn, nhưng anh vẫn có nét gì đó già dặn, như thể người đó đã trải đời rồi, đã đi qua biết bao những hiện thực của thế giời khắc nghiệt này. "Chúng ta cùng tuổi mà, nói chuyện kiểu này ngột ngạt thật nhỉ?" tiếng cười khe khẽ từ anh làm Seungcheol chợt tỉnh, à, ra là đã ba mươi, thế mà vẫn trẻ quá, "Thế à? Trông cậu trẻ hơn tuổi thực nên tôi cũng không nhận ra." Cuộc nói chuyện vẫn tiếp tục, cho đến khi ly ca cao cạn dần, và Seungcheol thiếp đi trên chiếc trường kỷ đan bằng mây. Jeonghan cũng ngủ quên ở ngay bên kia. Bằng một cách kỳ lạ nào đó, cuộc trò chuyện đã khiến cả hai thoải mái hơn hẳn trong cái thời tiết quái quỷ này. Mưa vẫn nặng hạt và rả rích rơi.

___

Dù cho đêm qua có ngủ muộn, thì Jeonghan vẫn thức dậy từ năm giờ hơn như một thói quen, nhìn người kia vẫn còn say giấc, anh đi tìm lấy một chiếc chăn còn dư, đắp lên người gã, lại kê thêm một cái gối để cho người kia thoải mái hơn. Jeonghan bắt đầu bắc nước để lũ trẻ dùng làm vệ sinh vào buổi sáng, đêm qua trời mưa to, lượng nước ấm còn trữ lại chắc đã sớm nguội mất. Đến độ năm rưỡi, các sơ đều dậy hết, khi nhìn thấy một người đàn ông to cao đang ngủ trên chiếc trường kỷ giữa phòng khách, ai cũng ngạc nhiên đi hỏi Jeonghan. Nghe kể lại xong xuôi mọi chuyện, họ lại tiếp tục những công việc còn chờ phía trước. Bữa sáng dần hoàn tất trong cái tiết trời lạnh lẽo và ẩm ướt. Mưa đã ngừng từ khi nào, giờ thì trời quang hẳn, nhưng mặt trời vẫn ngoan cố giấu mình đi sau những đám mây. Lũ trẽ lần lượt tự động thức dậy, ngoan ngoãn vô cùng. Vài đứa đi ngang qua phòng khách với vẻ mặt dè chừng nhìn người trên giường. Nhưng Jeonghan đã sớm thì thầm với chúng "Có khách ghé qua." Rồi mọi chuyện vẫn diễn ra tuần tự như mọi buổi trong nhà trẻ.

Tiếng ríu rít của bọn trẻ và tiếng chim líu lo có lẽ đã đánh thức người kia dậy. Gã vươn vai, rồi nhanh chóng cúi chào các sơ khi thấy họ đang nấu bữa sáng. Seungcheol vừa dậy đã xin phép rời đi ngay, có lẽ gã có chuyện gấp, vì trời đã tối đêm mà vẫn có kẻ đội mưa chạy đi đấy thôi, rồi lại phải vội vã kiếm chỗ trú khi những hạt mưa ấy ngày càng nặng, trắng xóa cả con đường. Vô thức, Jeonghan đi đến chỗ giá treo, lấy áo khoác gã xuống, vuống phẳng hai tay áo rồi đưa nó cho gã, dịu dàng vô cùng. Tay Jeonghan khéo léo tháo then cửa, và Seungcheol bước ra. Cảnh tượng ấy khiến lòng Seungcheol chợt dậy sóng, cảnh tượng quen thuộc này, gã đã thấy bao lần rồi nhỉ. Khi ấy, bố mẹ gã vẫn còn mặn nồng, và chẳng sáng nào bố chịu rời nhà mà không có mẹ hôn lên môi, mẹ khoác lên vai bố chiếc áo măng tô màu nâu mẹ tặng ngày trước, và trước khi đi, bố còn hứa một câu sẽ sớm về nhà ăn cơm tối, để mẹ cười, hạnh phúc. Những suy nghĩ xa xôi ấy không tồn tại được lâu, Seungcheol nhanh chóng cúi chào và rời đi, nhưng trước khi bước vào xe, gã vẫn không kìm được quay mình lại, thì thầm một câu rất nhỏ, "Khi nào rảnh tôi sẽ trở lại thăm các bé." Rồi Seungcheol vào xe, đi mất. Jeonghan vẫn đứng đó, bần thần vì chút gì đó ẩn ý trong lời nói Seungcheol.

___

Seungcheol trở lại thật, dù gã đến với trại trẻ vào một buổi chiều sau sáu tháng biền biệt, khi nỗi thôi thúc đi tìm một điều gì đó nơi đây cứ hành hạ mãi gan ruột gã. Hoàng hôn Busan đẹp lộng lẫy, những tia nắng ngả cam chiếu khắp các bức tường phủ đầy rêu xanh, vàng cả một mảnh sân trước, lóng lánh trên mái tóc tỉa gọn vén ngang mang tai của Jeonghan khi cậu ngồi đàn lại bản fur elise muôn thuở, chẳng vì gì cả, chỉ là Jeonghan đã đánh sõi bản đàn này từ những ngày đầu tiếp xúc với dương cầm. Trong khi lũ trai cùng tuổi chỉ chăm chăm ôm cây ghita như một thứ gì đó chứng minh cho sự mạnh mẽ và bất cần của tuổi mới lớn, Jeonghan lại thích thứ hình ảnh dịu dàng hơn. Anh chọn hàng giờ ngồi miết tay trên phím đàn, tấu lên những bản nhạc của êm đềm và mơ màng. Bản đàn kết thúc bằng một nốt La, Jeonghan mỉm cười nhìn lũ trẻ, nào đâu hay toàn bộ hình ảnh của mình đã thu hết vào một đôi mắt đang đứng dựa nơi bậc cửa. Để đến khi nhận ra, nhìn thấy nụ cười lăn tăn trên môi người kia, thì toàn bộ gò má anh đã đỏ ửng, chẳng hợp chút nào với cái tuổi ba mươi của một người đàn ông. Nhưng Seungcheol vẫn xem điều ấy là đáng yêu, ôi thật là, khen một người đàn ông bằng tuổi mình đáng yêu, điên mất rồi.

Dù có ngại, song để giữ phép lịch sự, Jeonghan vẫn cúi đầu chào gã với cái chất giọng ngọt ngào, cũng không quên nhắc bọn trẻ một câu, "Chào chú đi các con." Rồi anh lại thưa với Seungcheol, dịu dàng như một đóa bồ công anh e ấp, "Tôi đang dạy lũ trẻ chơi đàn, anh quay lại bất ngờ quá, tôi chưa chuẩn bị gì cả, xin lỗi, không thể đón tiếp anh cho phải phép được."

"Tôi không có số điện thoại để báo trước cho cậu một tiếng", như vô tình, Seungcheol thốt ra, rồi anh lấy ra từ túi trong áo khoác chiếc điện thoại riêng, đưa nó cho cậu, tự nhiên như một chuyện tất yếu, dẫu cho tính đến giờ mới là lần thứ hai họ nói chuyện. Jeonghan đón lấy nó từ anh bằng cả hai tay, bấm vào từng con số thật chậm rãi, nhưng thật ra lại rất nhanh, vì chẳng thể nào sai được, không cần phải xóa đi bấm lại, rồi anh trả về cho gã, vẫn bằng cả hai tay. Đầu ngón tay của Seungcheol phản chủ, cố ý miết lên đôi bàn tay trắng nõn của người kia, cảm nhận chút hơi ấm thoáng quá.

Chính Seungcheol cũng lấy làm lạ, có gì đó nơi Jeonghan khiến cho gã muốn gần anh hơn hết. Cuộc sống của gã vốn khiến gã đối với ai cũng đề phòng thành quen, chưa bao giờ Seungcheol muốn thân thiết với ai. Gã từng yêu, yêu thật lòng, nhưng cô ta phản bội Seungcheol khi gã đột ngột giả vờ trắng tay. Rồi gã bắt đầu chán ghét chuyện yêu đương, ghét cả chuyện bạn bè. Sống đến nay, Seungcheol chỉ tin tưởng được hơn chục người, nhưng trước khi đặt niềm tin nơi họ, gã vẫn thử thách họ suốt một thời gian dài. Đàn ông mà, Seungcheol vẫn có những cuộc tình chóng vánh, gã cần chút thỏa mãn và họ cần tiền, gã coi đó là một cuộc giao dịch hơn là tình. Tất cả chỉ vì cái cơ ngơi đè lên Seungcheol khi gã mới hai lăm.

Nhưng Jeonghan thì khác, ngay từ khoảnh khắc bắt gặp ánh mắt to tròn sau song cửa sổ, bao nhiêu phòng bị của Seungcheol tan ra từng mảnh. Gã để yên cho anh cởi áo khoác treo lên giá, như hình ảnh mẹ ngày ấy vẫn đón bố về nhà. Rồi trong đêm, Seungcheol chợt thấy mình mê, mê cái âm thanh ngọt ngào hòa cùng tiếng mưa lộp bộp, và cả gương mặt hiền hòa lo lắng cho Seungcheol thật lòng, mùi hương của ly ca cao ấm nóng ngày đó vẫn như tan trong khoang miệng gã, nhắc mãi gã về cái hương ngòn ngọt thoang thoảng ngày ấy. Bao nhiêu hình ảnh êm đềm ngày bố còn yêu mẹ hiện lên trong tim Seungcheol qua từng cử chỉ và hành động của Jeonghan. Lần đầu tiên, Seungcheol biết thèm cái cảm giác hạnh phúc gia đình.

Seungcheol ấn phím gọi, như muốn chắc ăn rằng gã thực sự có thể gọi cho Jeonghan mỗi khi gã nhớ đến em. Từ mấy ngày ở Ilsan đến tận khi đã quay về với cuộc sống bình thường ở Seoul, chưa đêm nào Seungcheol không liên tưởng đến Jeonghan, dù cho không muốn, thì cái cảm giác khó chịu trong tim như muốn nuốt lấy gã. Một cái gì đó quen lắm, cứ cồn cào mãi trong ngực, nó khiến cho Seungcheol biết, có gì đó đã gắn kết anh với Jeonghan, dù cho cả hai vốn chẳng quen biết, cái đó chưa phải yêu, vì Seungcheol không phải chưa từng yêu ai, chỉ là nó làm gã muốn gần gũi anh, như thể đó là một nhiệm vụ của gã.

Tiếng chuông vang lên giữa đám trẻ nhốn nháo, ấy vậy mà Seungcheol vẫn nghe thấy rất rõ, đến từng âm rung nơi thân máy. Có gì đó bám lấy chân Seungcheol, một đứa trẻ trạc lên năm, mặt mày sáng sủa và bụ bẫm, nó trông hạnh phúc lắm, dù rằng khi sinh ra, cái quyền làm người đầu tiên của nó đã bị từ chối, có lẽ là do ở đây, nó thấy được tình yêu. Seungcheol bé thằng bé lên, đặt nó ngồi yên trên cánh tay gã, thằng bé được lên cao thì thích thú lắm, bật cười khanh khách. Những đứa trẻ khác thấy thế cũng muốn, nhưng sức gã thì có hạn, thành ra cúi lên cúi xuống bế hơn chục đứa, Seungcheol đã thấy mệt. Thế là gã làm một việc mà có lẽ cả đời, gã cũng không nghĩ là mình sẽ làm, Seungcheol ngồi bệt xuống sàn nhà mặc kệ bộ suit đắt tiền trên người. Và những đứa trẻ cứ thay nhau được gã ôm vào lòng. Chúng thích thú vuốt ve hàng lông mi tuyệt đẹp của "chú Choi ngầu ơi là ngầu" của chúng, Seungcheol ngồi yên, như thể gã đang làm một điều gì đó rất quan trọng. Hoặc đúng là thế, vì Seungcheol tự dưng thấy thương và quý sự ngây thơ của chúng, nhưng đúng hơn là vì nụ cười dịu dàng của Jeonghan khi ngắm nhìn cảnh tượng ấy.

Rồi Seungcheol nghĩ, gia đình liệu có phải là thế này, đầy những tiếng cười nói của lũ trẻ. Thế thì gia đình mới hạnh phúc làm sao. Từ bao giờ, gã đã quên mất cái nghĩa của gia đình rồi? Có lẽ là từ khi lên tám, bố ngoại tình và mẹ thì kiên quyết ly hôn. Nhưng những gì đang diễn ra lại vẽ lên cho hắn cái ước mơ ngày xưa hắn từng vẽ trong những bài mỹ thuật. Seungcheol nhìn thật kỹ nụ cười của Jeonghan, trong sáng và thuần khiết, lại một điều vô cùng lạ lùng để nói về người đã ba mươi như anh, nhưng Seungcheol mặc kệ rồi, vì trong gã có gì đó nhen nhóm lắm, rất lạ mà cũng rất quen. Trên gương mặt vẫn là biểu tình lặng im, song đôi trong tử cứ mãi dao động theo từng cử chỉ hành động của Jeonghan đã tố cáo cái cảm xúc gã ẩn giấu trong tim. Song một người như Jeonghan, Seungcheol không nghĩ anh sẽ nhận ra, ít nhất là khi sự ngại ngùng vẫn còn ẩn trong ánh mắt anh. Nhưng Seungcheol nào đâu có muốn giấu, tìm được một cái gì đó bình yên giữa biển đời nổi sóng, gã không muốn chối bỏ, vì ít nhiều gì cái ham muốn hạnh phúc ấy vẫn đang dâng trào quá độ. Seungcheol chưa dám gọi đó là yêu, nào có ai yêu ngay chỉ sau đôi lần trò chuyện, mà gã nghĩ đó là duyên, duyên muộn.

Ánh nhìn nóng hổi của Seungcheol dán chặt lên người làm Jeonghan có chút ngượng ngùng. Sau ba cuộc tình không thành, Jeonghan có ít nhiều những sợ hãi với những người đàn ông khác. Ấy vậy mà hai lần gặp gỡ và chưa bao giờ Jeonghan thấy bài xích Seungcheol. Ngay cả ánh nhìn không che giấu kia, Jeonghan cũng không ghét dù nó khiến anh đỏ ửng cả mặt, trái lại còn có gì đó thinh thích, kỳ lạ thật, chưa bao giờ Jeonghan thấy như thế này, dù sự thực rằng Jeonghan từng yêu đến mê mệt những người cũ. Nhưng có bao giờ anh cảm thấy thế này đâu nhỉ, cái tiếng gọi thôi thúc Jeonghan đến gần với người kia hơn nữa, rằng hãy yêu đi, đừng bỏ lỡ. À, anh biết rồi, cái anh gọi là duyên muộn ấy.

___

Seungcheol quyết định chủ động cuộn ngắn sợi chỉ đỏ giữa cả hai bằng những cuộc gọi vu vơ, chỉ để lắng nghe tiếng Jeonghan ngọt ngào nói ở đầu dây bên kia, bằng những bữa ăn nơi căn bếp nhỏ hẹp của Jeonghan, nơi gã ngồi yên trên bàn hưởng thụ sự dịu dàng của người kia sau một ngày mệt mỏi, bằng bao lần Seungcheol đến thăm trại trẻ, cùng Jeonghan dành cả một ngày chăm sóc chúng như những bậc sinh thành thực thụ,... Jeonghan đưa Seungcheol đến một thế giới mới lạ, nơi chỉ có hạnh phúc và cảm giác ấm áp nơi sâu trong trái tim. Mối quan hệ của cả hai là gì, cả gã và anh đều chưa từng lên tiếng, nhưng họ cũng nào cần, vì duyên là một thứ khó định nghĩa vô cùng, nó gắn kết người với người kì lạ lắm, có ai cắt đứt được duyên bao giờ, trừ khi ông trời muốn thế.

Nhưng ông ta nào có muốn, Seungcheol và Jeonghan lại càng không, vì những cảm xúc cứ dồn ép mãi đòi bùng nổ trong trái tim cả hai. Seungcheol hệt như lần đầu biết nhớ, biết thương, biết thèm những giây phút được ở gần người kia, cứ thế từng bước tấn công, chậm rãi mà vững chắc. Gã qua rồi cái tuổi hai mươi nông nổi, cứ vội vã yêu đương đến lạc lối. Seungcheol chọn cách xây dựng một cái nền vững chắc, vì cả hai đã quá lứa có thể tìm kiếm thêm mối quan hệ khác sau một lần đổ vỡ nữa.

Jeonghan đâu phải quá vô tâm mà không nhận ra cảm xúc của Seungcheol. Chỉ là anh không ngờ, cái sợ và những nổi ám ảnh chuyện yêu đương của ngày xưa như biến sạch không vết tích trước con người tên Choi Seungcheol. Chưa lần nào Jeonghan không đỏ mặt trước những cử chỉ lịch thiệp của người kia, và anh vẫn nhớ niềm hạnh phúc tột độ khi nhận ra Seungcheol hợp với mình quá, rồi lại càng phấn khích hơn khi gã nói mình vẫn độc thân và cô đơn, như anh vậy. Cái lời nói ẩn ý đó, Jeonghan nghe ngọt ngào đến khó tả, ngọt hơn cả những món kẹo khi nhỏ người ta bày bán trước cửa nhà, bên lò than lửa rực đỏ. Thế nên anh cứ đón nhận hết những gì Seungcheol đem đến như một lẽ tự nhiên, rằng vì đó là duyên, mà đã là duyên thì chớ nên tránh làm gì.

___

Nhưng có lẽ anh quên, rằng chẳng có mối quan hệ vô danh nào tồn tại lâu, chúng hoặc sẽ biến mất, hoặc chọn tiếp tục đơm bông kết trái dưới một cái tên mới. Seungcheol không muốn yêu một cuộc tình không danh nghĩa, anh muốn có một vai vế để Jeonghan đáp lời khi người ta hỏi về anh. Song, biết bao lời nói đã sẵn trong đầu, đến giờ phút quan trọng lại nghẹn ứ rồi từ từ tan biến mất. Người đã ôm sẵn trong tay, đợt tuyết đầu tiên đã rơi rồi, và tiếng chuông giáng sinh ngân vang nơi sảnh giáo đường, ấy vậy mà đôi môi cứ khép mở đã bao lần, vẫn chẳng nói cho ra hồn một câu yêu. Rồi Jeonghan bắt đầu ngọ nguậy, có vẻ như khó hiểu trước cái ôm đột ngột của gã, nhưng vẫn không thoát khỏi vòng tay kia. Anh chỉ đành nghiêng đầu, để lộ ra cần cổ trắng muốt sau lớp khăn len, gò má ửng hồng khi cái lạnh ngày đông và hơi ấm của người kia hòa quyện, dán ánh mắt trong veo của anh lên đường xương hàm rắn rỏi của Seungcheol. Người ta thường làm những chuyện liều lĩnh trong những giây phút luống cuống. Seungcheol thở hắt trước một Jeonghan yêu kiều, ôi lại thêm một từ ngữ mới lạ làm sao cho cuộc sống nhợt nhạt của gã, ánh mắt anh chạm phải mắt gã, nhưng môi mới là nơi gã chọn để thay cho một lời nói còn chưa thành. Seungcheol hôn anh, gấp gáp và vội vã nhưng cũng vô cùng dịu dàng, hai cánh môi gã nâng niu, day nhẹ lấy môi anh, quyện lại, mút mát. Jeonghan thấy gò má mình bỏng rát, dù cho mắt đã khép hờ trong cơn đê mê. Chút dư vị ngọt lịm nơi đầu môi chẳng làm Seungcheol thấy thỏa mãn. Gã sảnh sỏi xin phép Jeonghan được vào, vẫn lịch thiệp như mọi khi với một tay siết chặt lấy eo anh, tay kia nhấn anh sâu hơn vào nụ hôn đầy nóng bỏng. Chiếc lưỡi ma mãnh đảo một vòng nơi khoang miệng, lướt qua từng kẽ răng, quấn lấy lưỡi anh trong một điệu nhạc tình giáng sinh quen thuộc nào đó phát ra từ căn nhà kế bên. Rồi Seungcheol dứt ra khi Jeonghan vô tình hụt mất một hơi thở, tiếng anh cố lấy gấp từng chút không khí vang lên nơi hõm cổ gã, nhộn nhạo đến hai trái tim còn đập vang từng tiếng cùng hồi chuông vẫn ngân vọng về.

"Yêu em." Chất giọng trầm khàn của Seungcheol vang lên trong cơn say tình, nghẹn ngào mà thốt vội ra như một nỗi gì đó gã ấp ủ đã lâu, nay đã được giải thoát khỏi cái chật chột nơi sâu cùng trái tim.

Chiếc gáy Jeonghan đỏ ửng, vòng tay như siết chặt thêm tấm lưng vững chãi của người kia. Trong phút chốc, anh chợt nhớ mình đã từng sợ yêu đến dường nào, nhớ cả những mảnh tình dang dở trong thời thanh xuân tăm tối, nhưng Seungcheol khác. Jeonghan không sợ yêu Seungcheol mà lại sợ xa gã hơn cả, đến mức anh nghĩ mình sẽ chết, hoặc chỉ là tồn tại chứ không thể sống nữa, nếu như anh đánh mất gã trong nửa đời còn lại, nếu Seungcheol buông anh ra ngay phút giây này. "Cũng thích anh lắm, Seungcheol à."

"Sao không phải là yêu?" Jeonghan nghe thấy gã có chút không vui, cái lạnh của mùa đông chợt ùa đến áp sát vòm ngực còn phập phồng của anh. Seungcheol đẩy Jeonghan ra, đôi tay ghì lên vai anh gầy gò. Ánh nhìn trong mắt gã làm anh hoảng sợ, vì Seungcheol dường như đang lạc lối, chỉ vì Jeonghan đáp lại lời yêu của gã bằng một chữ 'thích'.

Môi hôn Jeonghan vội vàng tìm đến bờ môi gã ấm nóng, tay anh níu lấy viền áo măng tô đã phủ đầy tuyết trắng của Seungcheol. Gã đáp lại, một nụ hôn hỗn loạn và ướt át, như chiếm hữu, vì gã chẳng thể chịu nổi việc không có anh ủ ấm nơi lồng ngực. Anh nghĩ eo mình sẽ bầm mất khi cánh tay rắn chắc của Seungcheol siết lấy nó gắt gao. Jeonghan cảm thấy mình như một đứa trẻ, bập bẹ từng tiếng yêu vụn vỡ qua những kẽ hở của môi hôn nồng nàn, từng tiếng theo chiếc lưỡi Seungcheol dìu dắt thốt ra. "Yêu anh! Yêu anh! Yêu anh!"

Đôi chân Jeonghan khụy dần, nhưng anh không cho đó là vì trời tuyết lạnh băng, mà lại là vì cái nóng đến bỏng rát nơi đầu môi. Nhưng thật may, khi đôi tay của Seungcheol đã kịp đỡ lấy anh. Rồi lần đầu tiên trong đời, gã buông một câu bông đùa, "Nếu em nói yêu anh sớm hơn thì đã không bị anh hôn đến mức này rồi, chừa nhé! Này, anh mới xấu xa một chút, em đã chịu không nổi rồi, đến ngày sống chung em tính sao đây?"

"Em sẽ méc mẹ anh không thương em." Jeonghan đáp lại. Dù cho một màu đỏ ửng đã lan từ gò má xuống tận mang tai, biến anh thành một quả dâu tây mát rượi, thì Jeonghan vẫn thấy tự hào hơn là ngượng ngùng với câu nói kia. Ôi này, người đàn ông của tôi, người vốn nổi tiếng lạnh lùng ấy, đã biết đùa rồi này, chỉ vì tôi không chịu nổi nụ hôn của anh ấy đấy!

Seungcheol bật cười, nụ cười gã chỉ để lộ khi đi bên Jeonghan. Seungcheol không phải chưa từng nghe về những chuyện tình xưa cũ của Jeonghan, vì chính anh cũng biết ngày xưa gã từng bị người yêu cũ lừa dối thế nào. Nhưng Seungcheol không ghen, cũng không hiểu vì đâu mình phải ghen. Cả hai yêu nhau khi đã qua ba mươi, quả thật là kể chuyện cười nếu nói người kia là tình đầu của mình. Seungcheol biết anh coi nặng quá khứ, Jeonghan đôi khi vẫn nghĩ về nó, và có lần còn chỉ cho gã mối tình đầu của anh lúc cả hai đi ngang qua tấm áp phích của cậu ta. Jeonghan không có ý gì, gã hiểu anh, rất rõ, Seungcheol cũng chỉ cười, rồi gã nói với anh, rằng anh với người ta, chỉ có nợ, trả hết rồi là cũng chẳng còn gì gắn kết, còn anh với gã là duyên, có muốn chối bỏ cũng chẳng được, vì duyên là ý trời mà cũng là bản năng, ta nào chống nổi đâu. Giờ mới thấy thế thật, bản năng, nên cứ thế yêu mà chẳng chút ngập ngừng và do dự, yêu để mai sau không phải hối tiếc vì chưa yêu và được yêu.

___

Chuyện yêu đương của cả hai kết thúc bằng một cặp nhẫn tinh tế nơi ngón vô danh năm Jeonghan tròn ba hai, gã và anh chính thức bước vào thời kỳ hôn nhân. Có người nói cả hai gấp gáp quá, gặp một lần rồi xa nhau suốt sáu tháng, tiếp đó là ba tháng tìm hiểu và chính thức quen nhau sáu tháng, tổng lại được chín. Ngần ấy thời gian, họ còn chưa tìm hiểu nhau cho thấu, nói chi là yêu cho đượm. Jeonghan chỉ cười, yêu nhau vì duyên, là tiền định, cần gì phải tìm hiểu khi người kia là mảnh ghép hoàn hảo nhất cho đời mình, yêu không chút vụ lợi mà chỉ vì trái tim, đắn đo làm gì, nhất là khi anh và Seungcheol cũng chẳng còn nhỏ nhắn gì. Đều đã tam tuần, trải qua hết bao hỉ nộ ái ố, suy nghĩ cũng đủ trưởng thành để biết đâu là hạnh phúc.

Lễ cưới diễn ra trong giáo đường ở Busan, thuộc giáo xứ nơi Jeonghan thường làm tình nguyện. Ngoài các sơ và lũ trẻ đáng yêu Jeonghan quý như người thân, anh cũng chỉ có mẹ và gia đình em trai, Seungcheol thì lèo tèo thêm được mười một chí cốt. Thành thử đám cưới cũng chỉ có hơn năm bàn, chẳng nhiều mà cũng chẳng ít, nhưng không khí ấm cúng vô cùng vì họ là những người thật sự thành tâm chúc phúc cho chuyện tình của cả hai, dù cho từ miệng bạn bè của Seungcheol toàn thốt ra mấy câu tiếc thương tấm thân vàng ngọc của Jeonghan thế mà lại vào tay một đứa chắc khác gì cục đá như gã, còn rơi cả nước mắt vờ thương tâm lắm trong khi đang mừng muốn chết vì, "Nó lấy Jeonghan rồi thì tao thoát kiếp bị gọi điện rủ đi nhậu trong khi đang bận hú hí với người yêu." Thật ra thì bạn của gã, mười trên mười một, toàn đàn ông, cũng yêu nhau hết, chừa ra mỗi Seungcheol ế trường tồn và thằng út yêu Michael Jackson hơn cả sinh mệnh, kéo theo bè lũ bao cô nhân viên mơ ước cái ghế phu nhân tầng lớp thống trị trong công ty. Sau khi đi đám cưới về thì tất cả đều tự dưng bước vào thời kỳ hâm nóng tình cảm đến mức tối đa, mà người phát động chủ yếu là bên nằm trên với ý định dìm hàng cái sự sến súa bất ngờ của Seungcheol. Ừ thì bất ngờ thật, chơi thân với nhau mấy chục năm chỉ thấy gã là một thằng khô khan và cục súc, thế mà giờ đã cua đổ người ta trong chín tháng, còn làm đám cưới luôn rồi ấy. Đám cưới đã qua được hơn hai tuần mà cái nụ cười ngại ngùng kiềm nén biết bao nhiêu cảm xúc khi Jeonghan bước vào lễ đường của Seungcheol vẫn cứ vởn vơ trong tâm trí của mọi người, ừ thì, cuối cùng gã cũng nếm được hạnh phúc rồi.

___

Jeonghan dọn về nhà Seungcheol ở Seoul từ tháng thứ ba cả hai yêu nhau, bao chuyện đều làm đã làm. Thế nên trừ đêm động phòng tự dưng ngại ngùng đến lạ và một tuần đi hưởng trăng mật ở Akita, thì cuộc sống vẫn cứ bình thường như lúc cả hai còn là người yêu. Chỉ là Jeonghan đã có thể đi đến công ty của Seungcheol trong cái cúi chào của đám nhân viên ban đầu còn bán tín bán nghi chuyện tình của cả hai chỉ là nhất thời. Jeonghan không trách họ, vì mối duyên của anh và Seungcheol là thật sự một điều kỳ diệu. Chính anh cũng đã ngạc nhiên trong những ngày đầu tiên của cả hai nhưng anh lại sớm hiểu ra vấn đề và cứ thế mà thuận theo tự nhiên thôi. Jeonghan lần nào cũng đáp lại họ bằng một nụ cười chân thành, dù gì thì được người ta quý vẫn tốt hơn là bị ghét. Dần dà thì họ cũng quý một Jeonghan hiền lành, khiêm nhường và tốt bụng, thậm chí còn vô cùng cảm ơn những lần xuất hiện đúng lúc của anh.

Chẳng qua là Seungcheol tức giận luôn vô cùng đáng sợ, có lần, phòng họp tranh cãi ồn ào như vỡ chợ, vậy mà chỉ cần ba tiếng gõ tay nhẹ nhàng của Seungcheol lên mặt bàn đã trở về im phăng phắc. Gương mặt của gã không cảm xúc, làm người ta liên tưởng đến bom nổ chậm, mà mình lại là ngòi nổ đã bị châm từ cái lúc bắt đầu bất đồng ý kiến kia. Ấy thế mà Seungcheol lại cứ thế cho qua bằng một câu về làm lại tất cả mai báo cáo, rồi từ tốn hủy cuộc họp hôm đó, chỉ vì tiếp tân thông báo vợ chủ tịch đang đợi trong văn phòng để cuối giờ cùng đi thăm mẹ Yoon. Cũng có hôm, phòng kế toán nộp lên một bảng thống kê cuối năm làm vội, đến khi nó được đưa tới tay chủ tịch rồi mới tá hỏa phát hiện ra một lỗi vô cùng quan trọng. Trong khi cả phòng đang ngồi đợi chờ chém thì thứ ký đem cái bảng chết tiệt ấy xuống với một dòng "làm lại đi nhé c:" được viết vô cùng ngay ngắn kế bên lỗi sai đã được khoanh tròn rõ ràng. Thấy chữ đã chẳng giống chữ sếp mà câu từ còn thân thiện đến đáng sợ, cả phòng tò mò dò la bạn thư ký, hỏi xong mới té ra là, chẳng phải sếp viết thật, mà là phu nhân Choi. Chẳng qua Jeonghan từng học ngành kế toán, cũng đã làm cho một công ty lớn cũng đặt tại Seoul, tuy đã xin nghỉ việc để tận hưởng cuộc sống nhưng vẫn chưa quên nghề, sẵn hôm ấy đi đưa cơm nên giúp sếp đọc qua vài văn kiện bên kế toán. Tuy rằng có Jeonghan báo cáo lại với chủ tịch đại nhân về cái lỗi to đùng đó, thì để kể công thay vợ, Seungcheol chỉ bảo, "Em đánh dấu lại cho họ sửa rồi trả về dùm anh." Còn rất nhiều chuyện nữa, nhưng tất cả đều khiến nhân viên toàn công ty từ từ đổ rạp dưới chân người mà họ gọi là "Jeonghan tài sắc vẹn toàn lại còn độ lượng thương người."

Lại nói đến cuộc sống sau hôn nhân, Jeonghan là đàn ông, không có khả năng có con, Seungcheol tất nhiên cũng thế. Thế nên bất chợt, Jeonghan nghĩ, sao mà nhà mình thiếu tiếng cười quá. Có những lúc Seungcheol đi làm về trễ, Jeonghan theo giờ hành chính có mặt ở nhà trễ nhất năm giờ ba mươi, thành ra có mình anh, quanh quẩn miết trong một căn penthouse to đùng. Cả căn nhà đột nhiên yên ắng và trống rỗng, dù cho nội thất vẫn đầy đủ và tiếng nhạc từ đầu loa vẫn vang lên đều đều. Đắn đo đã lâu, Jeonghan quyết định bàn với Seungcheol về việc có con, mà cách tốt nhất Jeonghan nghĩ khi ấy tới vẫn là mang thai hộ.

Vậy mà Seungcheol lại ngay lập tức từ chối, bằng một chữ "không" dứt khoát. Nhưng nhìn thấy nét buồn thoáng qua trên gương mặt xinh đẹp của Jeonghan, gã lại không kìm được mà ôm anh vào lòng, thủ thỉ, "Mang thai hộ, tuy nói là con, những cũng chỉ là con anh với một người nào đó xa lạ, nếu như nó biết nghĩ cho em thì tốt, nhưng lỡ như nó không, thì anh sợ em sẽ chịu thiệt nhiều lắm, mà anh lại không muốn Jeonghan phải khổ sở khi ở bên anh. Yêu anh, cưới anh, thì em phải luôn hạnh phúc, có thể thì mới đúng như lời anh đã hứa với em, anh không thất hứa được. Có lẽ em sẽ nghĩ anh lo xa quá, nhưng anh chỉ muốn những gì tốt nhất cho em." Rồi Seungcheol im lặng, vỗ về Jeonghan trong vòng tay anh. Cuộc nói chuyện cứ thế xếp vào một góc, nhưng Seungcheol và cả Jeonghan đều biết, chưa bao giờ cả hai ngừng nghĩ ngợi về nó cả.

Khi mọi chuyện tưởng chừng như vô vọng, thì Jeonghan nhớ đến trại trẻ mồ côi. Lũ trẻ trong đó, ngày nào còn đứng im cho Jeonghan giúp vạch lên tường vị trí đỉnh đầu để so nhau giờ đã trổ giò cao hơn cả anh, ấy vậy mà vẫn cúi đầu chào hai tiếng "chú Jeonghan" vô cùng ngoan ngoãn mỗi khi anh về thăm Busan. Đó là những đứa đã đe dọa Seungcheol phải chăm sóc anh thật tốt trong ngày anh cưới, để rồi Jeonghan bật khóc luôn trên gian cung thánh vì cảm động. Nhưng Jeonghan vẫn nhớ nhất là Woojin. Thằng bé nay đã hai tuổi, bụ bẫm đáng yêu lắm và vẫn bám lấy anh như xưa, mới tí tuổi nhưng chưa bao giờ bé quên hơi Jeonghan dù gần đây anh ít khi về được. Điều làm Woojin đặc biệt với Jeonghan không phải chỉ vì anh đã từng cứu bé, mà còn vì Woojin giờ đã ngọng nghịu nói được vài câu đơn giản, và bé là đứa duy nhất trong trại trẻ gọi Jeonghan là ba. Hơn nữa, thằng bé theo Seungcheol không khác gì nó quấn lấy Jeonghan. Một lần, vào dịp Phục sinh, Woojin được Jeonghan chuyền sang cho Seungcheol bế khi anh cần đi chợ với các sơ để mua thức ăn còn gã ở lại cùng một đám trẻ khác, nhưng chúng đều đã lớn và cũng tự động đi dọn dẹp chuẩn bị cho một đại lễ quan trọng. Vốn nóng lòng về nhanh vì sợ Woojin sẽ sớm khóc ré lên vì gương mặt có phần lạnh lùng của Seungcheol cộng thêm cái kinh nghiệm chăm sóc trẻ bằng không của gã, Jeonghan đã vô cùng bất ngờ khi Seungcheol có thể dịu dàng đút cho Woojin hết một bữa sáng, lại còn chọc cho bé cười khanh khách thích thú vô cùng. Vì thế mà trong Jeonghan lại dần hình thành thêm một dự định khác.

Jeonghan chưa bao giờ muốn giấu Seungcheol điều gì, mà anh cũng chẳng cần giấu, vì gã đã sớm tự hiểu thấy rồi. "Em đang nghĩ gì thế?" Seungcheol đã hỏi anh như thế trong bữa cơm tối hôm qua. Nhưng cảm thấy chuyện này cũng không quá mức vội vã để nói vào lúc Seungcheol cần nghỉ ngơi, Jeonghan chỉ đáp, "Lát nữa em sẽ nói, còn giờ thì ăn đi, không thức ăn sẽ nguội mất. Em đã nấu rất nhiều món anh thích đấy!" Seungcheol cười thay cho lời đáp và tiếp tục dùng bữa, vì nét mặt hào hứng cũng như mong chờ của Jeonghan đã phần nào giúp anh đoán được suy nghĩ của cậu.

Khi cả hai đã an yên nằm trên giường ngủ lúc đồng hồ điểm chín giờ, Jeonghan ôm lấy Seungcheol, gối đầu gã lên cánh tay anh. Những đầu ngón tay thanh mảnh của Jeonghan miết trên mi tâm của gã lần qua hai bên thái dương, anh ngâm nga một câu đồng dao nho nhỏ trước khi nhẹ nhàng nói ra dự tính mấy ngày qua, "Em nghĩ kỹ rồi, ta nên nhận con nuôi, anh à."

Seungcheol trầm ngâm, rồi hỏi, "Em nghĩ đến Woojin sao?" Jeonghan không mấy ngạc nhiên trước cái tên gã vừa nói, "Vâng, em muốn nhận nuôi thằng bé. Em và anh đều muốn được làm cha một lần trong đời, còn Woojin thì cần một mái ấm, thứ mà em chắc chắn chúng ta có thể trao cho nó."

Sau câu nói của Jeonghan, căn phòng trở nên yên ắng vô cùng, lúc Jeonghan định sẽ bảo thôi vì nghĩ anh không đồng ý nhưng lại ngại nói ra, thì Seungcheol cất tiếng, "Vậy cũng tốt, vì thằng bé mang ơn em, nên anh không cần phải lo chuyện sau này, anh biết em yêu thương nó lắm. Và bằng một cách kỳ lạ nào đó, Woojin khiến anh muốn cho nó được hưởng những hạnh phúc mà anh ngày xưa đã bị tước đi, nên anh nghĩ, có lẽ chúng ta sẽ hoàn thiện là một gia đình khi đón thêm con trai Woojin vào nhỉ?"

"Trời ạ, em còn đang sợ anh không đồng ý. Thế thì quá tốt rồi, cảm ơn anh, nhiều lắm, Seungcheol à. Mai chúng ta đi nhận nuôi thằng bé được không, em nhớ con quá!" Niềm hân hoan không thể che giấu nổi trên gương mặt của Jeonghan khi bao vui sướng của anh đều bộc lộ hết qua nụ cười tươi tắn kia. Seungcheol nhẹ hôn lên trán anh, "Ừ, mai đi."

___

Lúc biết được Seungcheol đã cưới, lại còn nhận nuôi một bé con nghe đồn là bụ bẫm dễ thương lại vô cùng thông minh ngoan ngoãn. Mẹ Choi vốn trước giờ luôn sống bên Pháp đã nhanh chóng đáp máy bay về nước, trùng hợp làm sao lại đến thăm con ngay lúc con dâu, Yoon Jeonghan, vừa đi chợ về đang đứng đợi thang máy, Jeonghan lễ phép cúi đầu chào bà. Tận cho đến lúc cùng bấm chung một nút bấm lên tầng cao nhất, thì mới hay biết người kia với mình lâu nay đã có quan hệ mẹ con, ấy thế mà giờ mới gặp mặt lần đầu.

Jeonghan mời bà vào nhà khi thang máy đã dừng hẳn. Mẹ Choi vẫn luôn có ác cảm với người Seungcheol yêu từ sau lần con trai thay đổi hoàn toàn vì mối tình đầu tan vỡ, thế nên từ nãy giờ bà vẫn luôn quan sát Jeonghan thật kỹ, tình mẫu tử mà, người làm mẹ ai cũng muốn những điều tốt nhất đến với con mình. Jeonghan tuy có hơi lo lắng, nhưng vẫn đối xử với bà vô cùng phải phép, anh mời bà ngồi xuống sô pha phòng khách, nhanh tay lấy ngay cho bà một chiếc khăn vì bà Choi đang mặc váy. Rồi Jeonghan xin phép bà xuống bếp cất đồ, tay chân vô cùng nhanh nhẹn, mới đó đã xong rồi, còn mang theo cho bà một ly trà hoa hồng. Bà Choi tuy vẫn chưa hết đa nghi, song đã có chút hài lòng khi nhìn thấy những món Jeonghan mua toàn là món con bà thích, lại còn đáp ứng đủ dinh dưỡng cho Seungcheol luôn phải tăng ca quá độ, nhà cửa cũng giữ vô cùng sạch sẽ, bà nghe nói con trai không thuê người giúp việc, nên chắc việc nhà toàn Jeonghan làm nhỉ? Nhìn người kia ngồi xuống ghế sô pha đối diện, từ tốn và chậm rãi, có lẽ con trai cũng có mắt nhìn người quá, trông sao cũng không tin được là người này sinh cùng năm với Seungcheol, trẻ quá, nét nào ra nét đấy, vô cùng thanh thoát.

Đúng lúc ấy thì phòng trong vang lên tiếng ê a "Ba ơi, Jinnie dậy rồi", Jeonghan cúi mình xin phép bà, bước về phòng rồi nhanh chóng trở ra, bế theo một bé trai vô cùng đáng yêu. Bé con có lẽ được nuôi dạy tốt lắm, ngủ dậy cũng không khóc, mà lại vô cùng ngoan ngoãn, vừa thấy bà Choi đang ngồi đó đã ngay lập tức biết khoanh tay lại chào thật ngay ngắn, còn biết gọi bà là bà nội, cái giọng ngọng nghịu đến là phát thương. Thấy ánh mắt yêu thương của bà, Jeonghan liền dịu dàng hỏi, "Bác có muốn bế Woojin không ạ? Bố Seungcheol vẫn hay cho bé xem ảnh của bác, nên bé nhận ra bác liền."

Đến giờ này đột nhiên mẹ Choi thấy khó chịu quá. Thế là bà gắt, "Ơ cậu này hay thế! Này cậu, con tôi cậu đã cưới, cháu nội cũng đã có cho tôi một đứa, còn gọi tôi là bác à?" Jeonghan cười, bà Choi thấy quá chi là xinh yêu, ừ thì con dâu đẹp mà, nhưng nói kiểu nào vẫn cứ ghét lắm, còn gọi bác là còn ghét, "Đưa cháu đây cho tôi."

"Mẹ ơi, con xin lỗi, mẹ đừng giận con, Woojin năn nỉ bà nội dùm ba với, bà nội giận ba mất rồi!" Thế là bé con Woojin nhảy tọt từ tay Jeonghan xuống, lạch bạch chạy đến chỗ bà nội, ôm chân bà rồi bặp bẹ, "Bà nội đừng giận ba nha, ba xin lỗi bà nội rồi." Ấy thế là bà Choi thấy tim mình mềm xèo, cậu kia con cái nhà ai đẻ khéo thế, giọng ngọt như mía lùi, lại còn biết dùng cháu dụ dỗ người già yếu đuối nữa cơ.

Thế đấy, nên là khi đang ở trên công ty, nhận được tin mẹ đến chơi, Seungcheol biết tính bà liền vội vàng bảo thư ký dời lại lịch, tức tốc về nhà trước khi quá muộn. Nào ngờ đâu, vừa về đến nhà, gã đã ngậm ngùi hay vị trí con trai cưng nay đã chuyển dời từ gã sang người gã yêu, bằng một cách thần kỳ nào đó mà Seungcheol mãi sau này mới biết, "Là vì vợ mày không chỉ đẹp lại còn rất lễ phép và khôn khéo, dám làm nó khổ đừng trách sao lớn đầu còn bị mẹ đánh." Rồi Seungcheol bị bà Choi cùng Jeonghan đuổi về công ty làm cho xong công việc, đừng ở đây cản chân mẹ con người ta chơi với cháu.

___

Mãi đến một tuần sau, mẹ Yoon gặp được sui gia trong một lần tới thăm con cháu, thì khi đó bà mới biết mình mất con trai thiệt rồi. Gì đâu mới gặp, bà sui đã lập tức hồ hởi hỏi, "Bên tui cho phép kết hôn đồng giới rồi, tuy tui biết tụi nó đã làm lễ cưới thiệt, nhưng tui vẫn muốn hai đứa được luật pháp công nhận cơ! Thằng con trời đánh kia, tui cứ tưởng nó ế tới già, hên sao mang về được cho tui một đứa tốt như Jeonghan chứ có khỉ mà tui về thăm nó ấy!"

Jeonghan chỉ biết nhìn Seungcheol cười khổ, ôi cái hệ quả của duyên muộn tới rồi chồng ạ!

________

171230 - 2.32


End file.
